Fool moon
by rikheldar
Summary: When Frieza escapes mysteriously from HFIL, Vegeta is determined to defeat him. So when the young sayiajin is injured in battle, will he be able to recover both physically AND mentally before he loses everything he cares about... including Goku?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters mentioned in this 'fic...that being said, I do hope you enjoy my story :) 

**_Chapter one- the perfect warrior_**

They had all felt it; Goku's familliar ki had finally entered Earth's atmosphere, strengthening signifigantly as it flew toward his friends. Piccolo shook his head in frustration, turning to face Krillin. "You know what that means." Krillin nodded, focusing on Goku's energy intently. "Yeah... I think we all do. He's coming, isn't he? It's Frieza...is he with Goku?" Piccolo's ears twitched, straining to listen for Goku's arrival. "No, I don't think so. Goku wouldn't have led Frieza this far, not with Earth as weak as it is now."

It had been 3 years since Frieza's questionable return. Nobody actually knows how he managed to escape HFIL, but he was back with a vengence...and an energy level to back it up. Over 15 years of nothing but training and an injured pride left him un-stoppable, and he had plowed through the un-expecting Z-fighters that first misserable year. They had barely managed to keep Earth safe, and had lost Tien, Yamcha, Chioutsu, Bulma, Chichi, and Dende in the struggle. During the second year of fighting, it was decided that they should split up and meet back on Earth in one year. And now, the lookout had become a place of rondee-vou, and the remaining fighters (Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin) all waited for their two missing sayia-jins, Goku and Vegeta.

Goku landed in front of the time chamber, coated in what looked like dried blood and filth. Piccolo walked slowly toward him, reaching a friendly hand out toward his old friend. Goku smiled, ignoring Piccolo's hand and instead pulling him into a deep embrace. He had been traveling for days, and was almost sure that all of his friends had been slaughtered by Frieza. Piccolo cleared his throat uncomfortably, patting Goku on the back and breaking the embrace. "How are you? You certainly look like shit." Goku laughed, wiping dirt from his face. "Yeah...feel like shit, too. Geez, what a year, huh?" Piccolo nodded, grabbing Goku's arm and leading him over to his other friends. Krillin reached the tired sayia-jin first, his face quite a bit more cheerful now. "You look...well, better than I thought, buddy. What happened out there? You're late." Goku's smile faded, catching a glimpse of his oldest son. "I was...attacked. Frieza seems to have made a few fast friends while we've been gone, and NONE of them were happy to see me." Gohan stepped foreward, slipping an arm around his tired father. "Who attacked you?" "The Kaiana." Piccolo's eyes widened in shock. "The Kaiana! But...that can't be right, Goku. They're direct decendants of-" "The Kai, I know...guys, it looks like we may be on our own this time." He raised his head, searching the lookout for a familliar face that he hadn't seen yet... "Hey, anybody seen Vegeta?" Trunks looked around hastily, also noticting the absence of his father. "Nope. No sign of him yet. I saw him a couple months ago, and he looked alright then...but it's been a while. You don't think he'd be stupid enough to try and go after Frieza on his own, do you?" Goku tensed, remembering Vegeta's past encounters with the monster...and becoming increasingly worried. "Should somebody try and find him?" Piccolo stepped in front of Trunks, blocking Goku's exit. "Leave him. We don't have time to look for him now...we need you here, Goku. You know that." "Yeah...I know...I just hope he's okay..."

_Vegeta, 1st person_

I relived the battle, trying to remember why I had lost...why should I have lost! Strategically, I had the upper hand, and I had been WINNING... how could I have let Freiza defeat me? NO! He didn't, HASN'T won! Not yet; I won't let him. I'll get him no matter what it takes, but...what if something happens again? GOD-DAMNIT! What DID happen? Why did I-  
I held back, that's what.  
I thought too much, THAT'S what happened! I stopped to think...and I lost the upper hand. But two seconds! I couldn't have paused for more than two seconds; is that really all the bastard needed? Did he know I would pause? Did he anticipate my reaction? Of course not, I'm giving that old fucker too much credit...this was MY mistake, not HIS victory! Well, I won't let it happen again! No matter how long it takes, Frieza! No matter how far I have to go, or how long I have to train, or how far I have to push myself...I'll get you for what you've done to me...I'll get you.

_end 1st person_

earlier that week, before Vegeta's defeat  
Vegeta had never been one to turn down a challenge, especially by someone like Frieza. He had been waiting for years to really fight the beast, and to defeat him now at the height of his power, to bury Frieza's face in the ground and laugh as he slowly died beneath his feet...Oh, there was no greater joy. So, quite frankly, when the prince saw the asshole settled on the northern moon of Kaiana, there was no thought of his own possible agony or pain. Nothing of the sort could EVER happen to someone like Vegeta. He was the perfect warrior, not like he had been so long ago. He would not let himself lose anymore, and he was going to prove this in the only way he knew; by beating the shit out of that fucker! If he had only stopped to take in Frieza's ki, and how the very planet had shuddered when the changeling had seen Vegeta.  
And so...it began-  
Vegeta started off fine, playing Frieza's offensive attacks to his advantage. Using his own momentum, he had easily out-manuvured the monster, twisting and turning to avoid anything thrown at him. Nearly an hour later, Vegeta realized his crucial mistake: Frieza had, over the course of their battle, cornered the sayia-jin, leaving him no room to escape. And, as they so often say, it all went downhill from there. With his strategy smashed, Vegeta was crushed instantly, hit with countless blows to the face and upper body. Though he threw many of his own attacks, Frieza refused to give up his dominent position. A final death beam had the sayia-jin down, but not quite out. Frieza made his first mistake, turning his back on what he thought was a defeated opponent...how little he knew about his former student. Vegeta was back on his feet, and was upon the chengeling with obvious frustration. Vegeta's ki became a weapon of mass destruction, keeping Frieza locked in what apeared to be the fetal position. He couldn't believe it, was Frieza cowering? YES! The asshole was backing down, and the forever prince of Sayia-jins, the PERFECT warrior, the...oh shit. Arrogance and confidence had disabled Vegeta, blinding him to his opponent's counter attack. Only a couple seconds, that's all, and the tables had turned. In only a few moments, the careless monkey had fucked with one of the most basic rules of combat: NEVER, and I mean NEVER let your guard down (especially if your enemy is a good-for-nothing baca who would take more pleasure in screwing with your pride than dis-membering a crying child). The battle ended painfully in Frieza's favor, leaving Vegeta almost as beaten as his pride. This time, there was no bouncing back, and certainly no chance at defeating the monster. Hell, he would be lucky to get off this retchid rock before night-fall...otherwise, he would also have to tango with a group of un-welcoming Kaiana (who would not be pleased to find a dying sayia-jin bleeding all over their moon). But after Frieza departed, Vegeta found himself face down on the moon's surface, attempting miserably to replace his dis-located right arm... fucking baca.

Well? What do you think? This is my first Dragonball Z fic, so please read and review. Any suggestions would be appreciated too :)

Thanks for reading, I should have the next chapter up really soon.


End file.
